jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Wolkenstadt
*Durchmesser: 16.2 Kilometer |Energieversorgung=Tibanna-Gas |Verteidigung=Wolkenwagen |Sehenswürdigkeiten=*Port Town *The Floating Fish *Yarith Bespin *Grand Bespin Hotel *Royal Casino *Pair O'Dice Casino *Cloud City Museum *Holiday Towers *Kerros Tower *Vapor Room *Masque Hall *CareLess Club *The Well-Done Bantha |Veranstaltungen=Sabacc-Turnier |Regierungsform=*Baron-Administrator *Exex *Gildenparlament |Besatzung=Bespin Sicherheitskräfte |Einwohnerzahl=5.427.080 (zzgl. Droiden) |Bevölkerung=*Menschen *Ugnaughts |Exporte=Tibanna-Gas |Importe=Lebensmittel |Rolle=Tibanna-Gas |Ära=*Alte Republik *Aufstieg des Imperiums *Rebellion *Neue Republik |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium *Neue Republik }} Die Wolkenstadt ist eine Minenkolonie auf dem Gasriesen Bespin. In erster Linie dient sie diesem als Tibanna-Gas-Mine, welche das Gas aus den unter ihr liegenden Wolkenschichten abbaut. Ihren Namen verdankt sie der Tatsache, dass sie über den Wolken liegt. Eine Sehenswürdigkeit stellt das Floating Fish Casino von Mussat Nasrabi dar. Unter Glücksspielern ist die Wolkenstadt besonders wegen des Sabacc-Turniers bekannt, welches regelmäßig dort stattfindet. Außerdem wurde die Wolkenstadt seit ihrer Entstehung zum Schauplatz zahlreicher Ereignisse. Beschreibung thumb|left|Aufbau der Wolkenstadt. Bei der Wolkenstadt handelt es sich um ein imposantes Konstrukt über den Wolken von Bespin, wo sie von insgesamt 3600Rebellion Era Sourcebook gewaltigen Repulsorlift-Antrieben gehalten wird, die an ihrem gewölbten Gerüst installiert wurden. Novaldex konstruierte sechzehn Paar G47 Tractor Beam Generatoren, welche dafür sorgen, dass die Wolkenstadt ihren Standpunkt in der Lebenszone Bespins hält. Zudem sorgen die Generatoren für Hitze, die der Versorgung der Antriebe dient. Obgleich die Stadt durch den Abbau des Tibanna-Gases profitabel ist, ist sie noch immer klein genug, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit großer Organisationen wie der Mining Guild zu erregen. Die scheibenförmige Wolkenstadt besteht aus mehreren Ebenen, wobei der oberste Teil von Wolkenkratzern und Landeplattformen dominiert wird. Die inneren Korridore und Zentren der Stadt werden stets in einem makellosen, glanzvollen Zustand gehalten, und durch ihre weiße und chromfarbene Beschaffenheit bieten selbst die geschlossenen Räume eine luftige Atmosphäre. Die Architektur der Wolkenstadt unterscheidet sich kaum von der klassischen Architektur Alderaans, mit den cremefarbenen und weißen Wolkenkratzern. Und tatsächlich hatten sich die Architekten hierbei stark von Alderaan inspirieren lassen.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Diese makellosen Promenaden verschleiern das industrielle Herz der Wolkenstadt, die Einrichtungen zur Gas-Gewinnung, Schmelzräume und Kohlenstoff-Gefrierkammern, welche zwar funktionell und effizient sind, jedoch nicht dem glanzvollen Eindruck der restlichen Stadt gerecht werden. Eine gewaltige Schlucht mit Windpeitschen, im Zentrum der Anlage, trägt zur Energieversorgung der Wolkenstadt bei. Zu diesem Zweck schleust der so genannte Windtunnel gefährliche Windstößte durch die Stadt, außerdem dient er zur Müllentsorgung. Die Wolkenstadt ist in insgesamt 392 Ebenen unterteilt, wobei „Level 0“ für den obersten Bereich steht. * Level 1-50: Hier finden sich die Casinos, Bars, Hotels Museen und andere derartige Einrichtungen. * Level 51-100: Dies sind die Ebenen für die wohlhabende Bevölkerung, Handelsleute und Führungskräfte. * Level 101-120: Die Verwaltungsebene, wo die Ämter zu finden sind. * Level 121-160: Bekannt als Port Town; hier findet sich die kriminelle Bevölkerung mit ihren Bars und Kasinos. * Level 161-220: Hier ist der Dienstleistungssektor beheimatet. * Level 221-280: In diesen Ebenen befinden sich die Fabriken der Wolkenstadt. * Level 281-370: Im wirtschaftlichen Herz der Wolkenstadt wird das Tibanna-Gas in Abbauvierteln gewonnen. * Level 371-392: Der untere Teil birgt die Repulsorliftgeneratoren. Bevölkerung Mehr als achtzig Prozent aller Einwohner Bespins leben in der Wolkenstadt. Sie dient keinesfalls nur als Minenkolonie zur Förderung von Tibanna-Gas, sondern ist gleichzeitig eine Herberge für knapp fünfeinhalb Millionen Personen, wobei in dieser Zählung, die noch aus den Zeiten der Alten Republik stammt, die droidische Bevölkerung nicht mit einberechnet wurde. Allein der Dienstleistungssektor, mit den Ebenen 161 bis 220, kam mit allen Bediensteten und Einwohnern auf eine Bevölkerungszahl von 1.297.080, womit er den dicht bevölkertsten Teil der Wolkenstadt darstellt. Allgemein wurde diese außerdem von vielen aufgesucht, die den Tumulten und der Hektik in der Galaxis entfliehen wollten. Als die Wolkenstadt unter die Kontrolle durch das Galaktische Imperiums geriet, flohen viele der Einwohner, um anderswo ihr Glück zu versuchen, nach Palpatines Tod feierte die Bevölkerung jedoch die Rückeroberung ihrer Freiheit. Die Regierung der Wolkenstadt ist in drei Zweige unterteilt, dem Baron-Administrator, dem Exex und dem Parliament of Guilds. Das üblich Sicherheitspersonal Bespins ist auch in der Wolkenstadt stationiert und für die Sicherheit zuständig und somit als die lokale Polizei zu verstehen. Geschichte Es wurde behauptet, die Geschichte der Wolkenstadt reiche zurück bis ins Jahr 1989 VSY, als ihre Konstruktion erstmals umgesetzt werden sollte.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Allerdings war Bespin bis etwa 400 VSY eher eine Zuflucht und ein stiller Außenposten, wirklich kolonisiert und genutzt wurde der Planet erst etwa 400 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin, durch den Einfluss von Ecclessis Figg, der die Wolkenstadt gründete und bauen ließ. Ursprünglich wurde von Ecclessis Figg die Minenkolonie „Floating Home“ gegründet, die nach zehn Jahren fertig war, zehn weitere Jahre vergingen bis zur Fertigstellung der Wolkenstadt,Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin & Bespin die anfangs kaum mehr war als eine Minenfabrik zur Gewinnung von Tibanna-Gas. Über Jahre diente sie als Basis von Figg selbst, entwickelte sich jedoch während dieser Zeit zu einer Metropole. Mit der Eröffnung und Etablierung von immer mehr Restaurants, Einkaufszentren und allen voran Kasinos, wurde die Wolkenstadt zu einem beliebten und populären Urlaubsort für Reisende in der Gegend der Corellianischen Handelsstraße. 1 NSY gewann Lando Calrissian den Titel als Baron-Administrator vom damaligen Inhaber Dominic Raynor.Die Glücksfee Unter der Leitung ihres neuen Administrators Lando Calrissian florierte die Wolkenstadt zusehends und war für ihre Unabhängigkeit und Selbstständigkeit bekannt. Doch nur wenig später, beginnend etwa 3 NSY, geriet die Wolkenstadt immer mehr unter die Kontrolle des Imperiums, und Calrissian war kaum imstande, die erschrockene Gesellschaft der Stadt vor der Besetzung zu warnen. Die Wolkenstadt diente dem Imperium als Produktionsstätte und Lieferant für Tibanna-Gas, und Captain Hugo Treece wurde zum neuen Administrator. Sklaverei war nun an der Tagesordnung, und die Ugnaughts wurden zu diesem Zweck ausgenutzt und bis zur Erschöpfung zur Arbeit gedrängt. Unter den Ugnaughts kam es allerdings zur Rebellion, und als sie einige Außenposten mit Zeitbomben versahen, wurde ein Großteil der Bevölkerung evakuiert. Lando Calrissian fand die Wolkenstadt als Geisterstadt vor, als er zurückkehrte, und unterstützte die Rebellion gegen Treece, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Der Schrecken dauerte dennoch nur etwa ein Jahr an, da der Imperator infolge der Schlacht von Endor starb und das Leben in der Wolkenstadt zu seiner gewohnten Normalität zurückkehrte. Lando Calrissian verlor die Stadt später erneut, etwa 5 NSY, ironischer Weise auf dieselbe Art, wie er sie gewonnen hatte, infolge einer Partie Sabacc, womit die Wolkenstadt unter der Regierung Zorba Desilijic Tiures endete. Bald geriet die Wolkenstadt dann unter die Kontrolle der Ugnaughts, mit der inoffiziellen Führung durch Lobot, der nun als Administrator tätig war. Im Zuge des Thrawn Feldzugs erlitt die Wolkenstadt erneut eine Besetzung durch das Imperium, und die Tibanna-Gas-Minen dienten diesem zur Versorgung für die Bewaffnung der Armee. Als die Neue Republik schließlich den Frieden erlangte und ein historisches Abkommen unterzeichnet wurde, welches diesen besiegelte, erholte sich die Wolkenstadt und blühte erneut auf. Der Tourismus florierte anschließend in hohem Maße. Besondere Ereignisse thumb|left|[[Han Solo und Lando Calrissian im letzten Spiel des Sabacc-Turniers.]] Über viele Jahre hinweg fand in der Wolkenstadt regelmäßig das große Sabacc-Turnier statt. Dieses wurde an verschiedenen Orten ausgetragen, um 18 VSY im Royal CasinoThe Queen of Air and Darkness und zwischen 2 VSY und 0 VSY im noblen Yarith-Bespin-Hotel.Der König der Schmuggler Im Jahr 0 NSY fand in der Wolkenstadt ein Kampf zwischen Platt Okeefe und den Kopfgeldjägern Beylyssa und Tolga statt, aus dem die Schmugglerin erfolgreich hervor ging.Imperial Double-Cross 3 NSY flüchtete Han Solo mit seiner Crew in die Wolkenstadt, um bei dessen derzeitigen Administrator Lando Calrissian Hilfe zu ersuchen. Was Han jedoch nicht wusste, war das der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett, sowie Darth Vader sich ebenfalls in der Wolkenstadt aufhielten. Han wurde gefangengenommen und in Karbonit eingefroren. Boba Fett brachte ihn darauf in sein Schiff, die Sklave I, und flog mit ihm nach Tatooine, um das auf Han ausgesetzte Kopfgeld von Jabba Desilijic Tiure zu kassieren.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück Die Wolkenstadt war zudem Schauplatz des ersten Kampfes zwischen Darth Vader und Luke Skywalker, in dessen Verlauf Luke seine Hand verlor und erfahren musste, dass Vader sein Vater war. Lord Vader versuchte, ihn zur Dunklen Seite der Macht zu bekehren, indem er ihm Versprechungen machte, mit ihm die Galaxis zu beherrschen. Um diesen Verführungsversuchen zu entkommen, stürzte sich Luke einen Abgrund hinunter und klammerte sich an einer Wetterfahne unterhalb der Wolkenstadt fest. Lando Calrissian rettete ihn jedoch mit Han Solos Millennium Falken. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|[[Ralph McQuarries früher Entwurf der Wolkenstadt.]] *Ursprünglich war die „Stadt über den Wolken“ als imperiales Zentrum gedacht und sollte sich auf Alderaan befinden, wie man es in den ersten Entwürfen vorgesehen hatte. Als sich das Konzept dieses imperialen Zentrums von Ralph McQuarrie als zu kostenspielig herausstellte, um es auf die Leinwand zu übertragen, wurde sein Entwurf verworfen. Für Das Imperium schlägt zurück wurde es dann wieder hervorgeholt, um die Minenkolonie darzustellen, als welche die Wolkenstadt letztendlich endete. *Industrial Light & Magic realisierte den Einsatz der Wolkenstadt in den Filmen durch Miniaturgebilde und gemalte Bilder. Die Aufnahmen für das Innenleben wurden in den Elstree-Studios gemacht, und hierbei wurden zwischen den Aufnahmen die Wände und Flure ständig von einem Team in makellosem Zustand gehalten, indem sie diese immer wieder polierten und säuberten. Jeder, der sich dort aufhielt, musste gepolsterte Schuhe tragen. *Für die Special Edition von Das Imperium schlägt zurück, wurde die Wolkenstadt digital überarbeitet und umfangreicher und lebendiger gestaltet. Zuvor noch starre Bilder wurden mit digital zum Leben erweckten Modellen ersetzt. Auch das Innenleben der Stadt wurde modifiziert, sodass man von dort aus einen atemberaubenden Ausblick auf den Himmel von Bespin bekam. *In vielen deutschen Quellen wird der englische Originalname der Wolkenstadt, Cloud City, als Eigenname verstanden und wurde daher nicht übersetzt. Ein Beispiel hierfür ist der Roman Der König der Schmuggler aus der Han Solo Trilogie. *Die Angaben, was die Errichtung der Wolkenstadt angehen, widersprechen sich. Laut Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds wurde Bespin etwa 400 VSY besiedelt und war zuvor nur eine Zuflucht, und 400 VSY soll dann Ecclessis Figg die Idee gehabt haben, das Projekt Wolkenstadt umzusetzen. Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin schließt daran an und beschreibt, dass die Wolkenstadt von Figg insgesamt zwanzig Jahre später, also 380 VSY, fertig errichtet wurde. Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide widerspricht dem mit der Aussage, dass die Wolkenstadt bereits knapp 2000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin existiert haben soll. Quellen *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' *''Der König der Schmuggler'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Die Glücksfee'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Star Wars Gamer 3'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Städte auf Bespin Kategorie:Raumstationen en:Cloud City fr:Cloud City pl:Miasto w Chmurach nl:Cloud City